Our invention relates to an apparatus for the transfer of digital data with a record medium such as a flexible magnetic disk, and more specifically to such an apparatus having a combined read/write head for recording digital data on, and recovering the same from, the record medium.
A magnetic read/write head for digital data transfer with a magnetic disk is known which has a pair of coils wound around a magnetic core having a read/write gap. Connected to the coils of the read/write head are a write circuit for electromagnetically causing the head to record desired data on the disk and a read circuit for processing the data read from the disk by the head. The write circuit alternately excites the head coils in response to a digital write data signal, causing the coils to produce magnetic fluxes oriented in the opposite directions in the core.
Since the write data signal in a binary code may be either "0" or "1" at the end of writing, the residual magnetism of the read/write head has also been oriented in either of the opposite directions according to the prior art. Such indefinite direction of the residual magnetism upon completion of writing is objectionable because, at the time of subsequent reading, it can adversely affect the detection of the peaks of the output waveform of the read/write head, possibly making difficult the accurate reproduction of the original data by the read circuit.